Bleach: Next Generation Captains
by Bigbudddo
Summary: Five new students are chosen to join the rank of Captain of the Gotei 13 just as a dark enemy lurks in the shadows. Can these new captains face the oncoming threat? Please R&R.
1. Story of Stuart

_Hello readers, welcome to my first attempt at a Bleach FanFiction which I have entitled, Bleach Next Generation Captains. I am currently writing a Yu-Gi-Oh FanFiction and while I was on a break from writing I decided it might be a good idea to try some new writing just as a change, because sometimes sticking with one thing for ages just puts you off so I needed something fresh. My friends are all doing about two, well one of them is. JaffaArchfiend is working on his Yu-Gi-Oh and Monster Hunter FanFics while my other mates do Dragon Age and more Monster Hunter. Nobody in my circle of friends has attempted Bleach so I thought I might have a go at it. Next I would like to announce that I am a complete Noob when it comes to FanFiction writing, although I like re reading my own YuGiOh FanFiction I do not believe I have done enough to classify myself as a non noob writer and any comments and feedback you could leave me would be very much appreciated. I am going to leave my first couple of chapters short as I will introduce the new characters that will join original characters to complete the story._

_This story is set after the whole Anime has taken place. As we don't know what happens since the Anime and Manga are still being written most of it will be assumptions on who is still alive, ect so please none of "hes dead though" comments. If it makes you feel any better this is an alternate realm where everything Aizen has done didn't happen, or something that makes this story fit right. :S_

_Finally I would like to announce that I do not own Bleach or any of the concepts and names used in the anime. I do not wish to attempt to break any copyright issues involving this anime/manga. This was simply written for entertainment purposes only and no profit was made in the making of this FanFiction. So please everyone enjoy my newest FanFiction and get reviewing please. =]_

_*Quick Author Note*_

_The first five chapters are going to be Prologue chapters which will introduce each of the main characters to this FanFiction. Each of the chapters tells the story of how each character joined up to be part of the Gotei 13 and there reasons for attempting to become a captain._

**Chapter/Episode 1 - Story of Stuart**

Soul Society is a large place, basically lots of small towns and villages surrounding a large walled town filled with souls known as Shinigami's or Death God if you prefer. People from these towns or villages, if they shown potential can join the ranks of the Shinigami and learn their ways, they could even become one of the legendary captains of the Gotei 13 which is seen as one of the three main branches of the Military in Soul Society. To become a captain there is several ways to do it, the basic way is to probably just to fight the current captain of that division and win. The other could be to gain the approval and respect of the other captains and finally you can take a captain test to see if you are truly up for the task. Now allow me to tell you the story of five youths that will eventually join these legendary ranks. We will start with our first of the five, his name is Stuart.

"So does everyone know the plan?" a young girl asks.

A bunch of other children who looked the same height and age as the girl, which was probably about 10, who had just spoken nodded their head except for one boy. This boy was just lying down on the ground, arms tucked behind his head, eyes closed and basically just at peace with everything. The young girl who had just spoken looked seriously upset and marched towards him.

"I said does everyone know the plan?" She asked again.

The boy just opened his right eye and looked at the girl standing over him. "Yeah Yeah I got you" He replied as she shut his eye again.

"Stuart are you even taking this seriously?" The young girl asked her voice changing to a slightly angry tone.

"We have hungry families and we need to get this food right otherwise we will get caught" She went on.

The young boy who was lying down now identified as Stuart then sat up. "Jess" Stuart began.

Stuart stretched his arms and yawned. "I am so taking this seriously" He added in mid yawn.

"Ok then please explain to the rest of us what we are doing?" The annoyed girl known as Jess asked.

"Well we are going to..." Stuart paused.

"Go on" Jess demanded.

"Well we are first going to umm" Stuart tried to think for a second.

"See you were not listening to me" Jess started throwing a huge fit diving on top of Stuart who was looking rather frightened at this point.

The rest of the group of children just sat and watched, this was a normal thing to happen every day. They were best friends but they were constantly at each other's throats, rather interesting to watch so a weird friendship succeed, but Stuart brought that kind of thing out in people, generally he was a nice guy who was just dead laid back in the end, boy did Jess hate that attitude he carried, but if we are being honest here he wasn't too fond of her bossy attitude either so it was a miracle they were still friends.

"Ok, I give up I was joking" Stuart laughed as Jess was throwing fists at him from above.

"Oh you shouldn't joke around Stuart you know I don't like that" Jess pouted as she stood up.

Everybody else just laughed as Stuart scratched the back of his head and looked up with a cheesy grin slapped across his face. Jess just wondered off in a huff with everyone else, she was so sick of Stuart's goofing around. She sat down facing off the cliff and towards the shanty town they lived in and crossed her arms and legs. Stuart got up and approached the pouting Jess.

"Come-on Jess, I was only playing" Stuart said with his right hand rubbing the back of his head, he was still holding that big cheesy grin right enough.

Jess ignored all attempts made by Stuart, turning her head in the opposite direction every time Stuart tried to face her, basically a very childish thing to do but she was only 10 so it didn't matter. Eventually after five minutes of trying Stuart finally gave up and flopped to the floor, legs crossed. He let out a sigh as he looked up into the sky.

"It is beginning to get dark already" Stuart noticed.

"Hey guys we better be going" One of the boys in the group shouted as the wind was fighting against his voice.

Jess stood up quickly and looked out over the village, the weather and lightening never changed this quickly before, ever. The wind was picking up badly, she could tell this because the trees were now horizontal. She knew something was up, without hesitation Jess dived off the hill and straight into the village. Stuart jumped up onto his feet quickly and peered over the edge.

"You not going to wait for me at all" Stuart yelled down the hill edge.

Stuart was quick in his reaction to follow on after Jess. He knew she couldn't be trusted alone for much time so he had to make sure she was ok. Upon his reaching of the bottom of the cliff, Jess had already taken off into the town, he knew she would probably be heading home so he rushed in the direction of her house in hopes he would catch up with her. He too felt an uneasy feel in the air surrounding the village. Stuart then noticed some figures dressed in black robes with wooden sandals running across the roofs of the shanty houses. He quickly dived and hugged the side of one of the building in an attempt to hide.

Two of the shadow figures stopped on the hut he was hugging onto. "It must be in this area" one of the said.

'What must be here?' Stuart thought to himself as he pondered on the idea of something invading Soul Society. What Stuart heard next was the words that struck fear into his little body.

"Any ideas how a hollow managed to get its way into Soul Society" one of the shadow figures asked.

'Hollow? Here?' Stuart's mind began to race with thoughts.

"Why ask me when even the captain doesn't know such answers" the other one replied.

"In any case we best continue the search and stop blabbing before we get ourselves in trouble again"

The two shadow figures looked to be nodding at each other in agreement before zipping off like lightening towards the next roof in the continuing their search. Stuart who had now got to grips with the fact that a hollow had invading his town, most likely to eat their souls as these were pure ones that were resting here. What concerned him the most was the safety of Jess and his other friends? Without anymore hesitation and thought he let go of the wall and made haste towards Jess and his own house which was conviently next door to her house.

Stuart's breathing began to get heavy as he kept running through the town towards his home, constantly thinking of everything and praying for their safety in this grave time. He heard a hollows roar as he zipped around the corner where he then stood in complete shock. The front of his own and Jess's house was smashed right through as the hollow had reached in like it was a dolls house for the people inside. It had a large black body and bright white mask, like the hollow from episode 1 of the anime. It was slowly crunching down on something and just below its feet Stuart saw Jess lying there motionless.

"Jess" Stuart shouted as he began running towards his friend.

The hollow hearing Stuart's call for his friend turned his attention away from the destroyed house and towards the little boy running towards it. The hollow then did a back hand motion with his giant left hand which collided with Stuart like he was shooing away a fly. Stuart was send flying into the building to his left and went straight through the front and lay motionless in the debris of the building.

He reached forward with his right hand, his eyes flickering as his vision went from darkness to blurry. Stuart managed to muster words of his friend several times before almost loosing consciousness. The hollow began to laugh seeing this and decided to eat Jess in front of Stuart before he fainted. With its right arm the hollow reached down and picked up Jess, gripping onto her like a vice.

The hollow began to laugh oddly. "You will taste so delicious"

The hollow began to open his mouth in his attempt to eat the unconscious little girl. There was a suddenly flash as a figure dived out from the debris to its side and landed a punch square on its face. The hollow roared as it stumbled to the side; the figure then landed on the other side of the hollow and turned his head to reveal Stuart, his face giving off a very angry expression.

"I am going to kill you" The hollow roared in the night's sky.

The hollow dropped the motionless Jess and like a ragdoll she fell to the floor, the dust on the ground parting as she hit the dusty and dirty ground. The hollow then proceeded to turn his full body towards Stuart who by now had started to back off after he realised what he had managed to get himself into. The hollow raised his left hand in the form of a fist, preparing to take a shot at Stuart was looked to be staring death straight in the face, although technically he was already dead, he didn't quite get that, anyway. He was like those deer in the headlights then, just staring. Suddenly like a flash of lightening a man stood in-between Stuart and the hollow. He was wearing a black robe, with the wooden sandals and was covered by a white coat over the top which had a symbol of Snowflake and the number 13 written on the back. His long white hair picked up in the wind and rippled like the ocean. He had a very serious look on his face as he reached down towards his Katana that was neatly placed at his side. In one fluid motion he unsheathed the blade and flicked the blade in a downward motion before resheathing the blade by his side once again.

Stuart could hardly believe what he saw, what surprised him most was he was able to keep up with that speed, it was incredible, was this one of the legendary captains he had heard about? The hollow stood there for what seemed forever before a crack started to show on his mask. Blood started spraying from the wound on his mask before breaking away into dust. The whole of the hollows body started to degrade into dust along with the mask and before too long, the hollow had vanished. The sky surrounding the village was now opening up to show a bright and sunny day and the darkness of what was here was now gone.

The man who had just saved Stuart turned towards him, his facial expression turning into a big smile across his bright face. He knelt down towards Stuart who was looking around at the destruction that the hollow had inflicted on what was a peaceful little town. His attention then dived straight back at the condition of Jess who was still lying in the same position.

"Do not worry about your friend" The man said as he instantly knew what Stuart was concerned about.

"She will be fine"

"You showed great courage there attacking something much bigger and stronger than you" the man went on.

"It takes alot of courage and heart to do something like that for another person"

"I think you would make a fine addition to the Gotei 13 one day" He finally added with a smile.

"Who knows" the man began as he stood up. He calmly placed a hand on top of Stuarts head and scruffed up his head a bit whilst coughing into his opposite hand.

"One day you could even become a captain like me"

Stuart looked up and wondered what it would be like for him to become a captain. Smiling up at the captain who he now admired, maybe that is because he just saved his life I don't know but the moment this guy told Stuart that he could one day become a legendary captain of the Gotei 13, he knew what he wanted to do. The captain who was standing before him zipped up into fresh air and vanished, Stuart looked up and around to find this guy but he was nowhere to be found. Stuart then noticed Jess as she was slowly picking herself up from the ground and wiping the dust from her face. Jess then looked around her at the mess of her house before turning her eyes towards Stuart who was laughing with his big stupid grin whilst scratching the back of his head again.

"What the heck is going on?" Jess asked.

"Jess, there is no way you would believe me if I told you" Stuart laughed.

* * *

_Ok so what did you all think of it? Like I said at the beginning this is my first attempt at Bleach FanFiction writing and I am more comfortable with YuGiOh writing. I hope that some of you out there can give me some advice on how to improve and I look forward to exciting you with more chapters, thanks for reading now please don't forget to review._


	2. Grant's Story

_Ok so some of you actually liked my first chapter, so I decided to do a few more whilst continue with my YuGiOh Fanfiction. I actually enjoy writing Bleach stuff, I don't know if it's because I am starting clean because I think my first attempt at my YuGiOh one messy and I added alot of content into it and I am finding it hard to manage, so this is a nice chance to try my skills on a blank canvas so to speak. I hope you enjoy the chapters to come and including this one and don't forget to review!_

_*Quick Author Note*_

_The first five chapters are going to be Prologue chapters which will introduce each of the main characters to this Fanfiction. Each of the chapters tells the story of how each character joined up to be part of the Gotei 13 and there reasons for attempting to become a captain._

**Chapter/Episode 2 - Grant's Story**

This was a dream, it had to be. The tall slim 10 year old boy thought to himself as he gazed out. He was wearing his usual jeans and t-shirt but why? He could remember falling asleep in his PJ's so why was he in his clothes and of all places on a deserted island? He looked all around the small sandy island he was placed on, there was one tree, bang in the middle of the the sandy death trap which funnily enough was in the middle of the ocean somewhere. Without much thought and hesitation he dived right into the water and began to swim, don't ask me why because not even he knows.

Grant's eye flung open as he jerked upright from his bed, holding onto his head. That was the last time he was ever touching his Uncles Sake every again. He may only be 10 but he begged his uncle for him to try it and boy was he regretting it this time. He turned his body and placed his feet firmly on the hard wooden floor of his little cabin. He then picked himself up and headed for the mirror in the bathroom.

Grant was 10 and had family dotted all around Soul Society but he preferred being on his own out here in his little cabin in the woods, here he was free to do whatever he wanted and practise the one thing he loved doing the most, fighting. He poured a tall glass of water from the tap and began guzzling it down like one of those thirsty people out in the desert. He finished downing his water and then sighed of relief as he was refreshed once more before placing the glass which was almost empty down onto the sink.

Grant raised his hands and placed them on his face, pulling his hands down the way stretching his tired face, his eyes all bloodshot as it was clear the strong Japanese substance was having a powerful effect on him. He kept thinking about his dream, he was having the same weird dream ever since he turned 10 years old a month ago. He opened his mouth and checked his teeth, he liked to keep a decent appearance even if he did live in the woods, turning to the clock at the side of his cabinet he noticed how it was in the early hours of the morning. (Roughly 3/4am about now)

He walked back towards his bed but then he felt a slight tremor in the ground beneath him. That was odd he thought, he had never felt anything like that before, but he was in no mood to find out what, he was tired! He then turned his head towards his glass of water; he noticed the water making a rippling effect like it had been shook. There was the tremor again but this time it was more violent like something was approaching here, and approaching here fast.

Grant rushed out of his captain and stared into the black abyss of the woodland area that encased him and his little home. He knew everything about these woods and what lived in there, animal wise. He choose this woods because it had good enough animals to fight and for food, so he knew for a fact if this was an animal of some kind it could not of been from here. He quickly scanned left and right then right behind him so he had covered all the angles surrounding him, the tremors beneath his feet started to shake more and more violently. Grant rushed to the side of his house where alittle shed was sitting, he kicked the door wide open with sheer force, and gazing around at the fantastic weaponry he had amassed himself. How the heck did a 10 year old have this kind of stuff? Anyway he reached for his usual wooden stick he used to beat off people and then grabbed onto his spiked pole arm. Basically it was a large broom pole with a blade of some kind tied to one end, the idea was to fend the animal off with the stick and then spear it to death, he was some 10 year old that is for sure. Once he had gained his weaponry he ran back to the front of his house, this is of course when his jaw decided to drop.

Standing before the 10 year old and certainly towering high above him stood a deadly looking black hollow. (Similar to the one in Episode 1 of the Anime) The hollows large black arms flexing in the moonlight while his smiling masked looked down at the person he was clearly looking for.

"So you are the one I smelled all the way out here" the hollow said with a hint of a chuckle.

"You have some deliciously smelling reiatsu right there in your body" the hollow continued to laugh.

Grant stood ready for battle, sword infront pole arm behind him ready to spear anything close to him. "What do you mean?" he asked curious as to what the hollow had meant.

"Can't you smell that boy" the hollow asked.

"That is the smell of you and it smells so good" the hollow laughed.

Grant proceeded to sniff his armpits quickly. "Well I haven't exactly showered recently but if you say so" he joked not to the hollows amusement.

"You dare mock me boy" the hollow raged.

Grant face palmed a second before going back into his fighting stance. "Meh, I guess that is what you would call it"

"Nobody mocks me" the hollow yelled slamming his massive hand down.

Grant made a jump to the left as the mighty hand came crashing down, the hollows huge fingertips clipping the front of Grant's cabin destroying the whole front of the house. Grant gave and evil gale towards the hollow, that was it, nobody blows up his house like this and gets away with it, not even a hollow, which he had never fought before. Come to think of it what the heck was one doing in Soul Society anyway?

"How dare you destroy my house" Grant yelled as he leapt into the air, spear at the ready. He dived down with force and landed on the hollows mask, he raised his spar high and in one downward throw pierced it into the grinning creepy mask of the hollows. Grant jumped down and landed on the ground, wooden sword at the ready, the spear lodged in the mask still.

The hollow screamed out in pain as blood sprayed out the side of the hole where the spear had impacted, cracks were forming around the impact as the mask began to slowly break itself. Grant knelt over and panted, he had just used one of his best moves and all his energy in doing so and just damaged the front of his mask, this wooden sword wouldn't do any damage and he knew he was in trouble now. The hollow in his anger throw another fist with some speed that Grant had a hard time watching connecting with his small 10 year old body as he went crashing backwards into the rubble that was once his hut.

Grant wiped the treacle of blood flowing from his lower lip with his hand. "Some pretty quick moves you got there" he admitted standing back up ready for round 2 to begin.

"Cocky little brat" the hollow said pulling the spear that seemed to be still stuck in his head; he seemed to have calmed down reasonably by now.

Grant stood there, holding his wooden blade with two hands, ready to strike. His face now swarmed in concentration, he needed to focus to keep up with this speed, he could probably keep up but the sake from earlier mixed with the beat down and lack of concentration was not helping him one bit, damn you uncle!

"How cute a toy sword" the hollow mused.

"How dare you call my baby a toy" Grant fumed.

"Your baby?" the hollow questioned not sure if he should laugh at the little kid naming swords his baby, one heck of a weird kid but this kid lived alone out in the woods killing and fighting animals while drinking sake, this was not exactly a normal kid here.

"Yes, you heard me right" Grant replied quickly.

"I call it Vera" Grant added now looking at the long slender wooden object in his hands, his slid his hand up and drown stroking every part of the blade. (AN: If you take this in any form of sick sexual way, you're basically a sick weirdo, yeh that's right)

The hollow just laughed and took a swing at Grant who proceeded to make a series of attempted blocks with his Vera in hand. It was pretty much a failed attempt, wood against powerful hollow hands; the blade was sent soaring into the air before crashing down into the woodland area around them. Grant was beginning to gain some seriousness around about now, he was just playing earlier but now was the time to get real, this hollow means business, but didn't all hollows so why did he toy with it? Grant made several dodges while the hollow thrusted his giant paw like fists straight at him, he then skidded across the ground and stopped, quickly glancing up at the wounded hollow.

"It is useless boy, now let me eat you all up!" the hollow exclaimed, you could tell by his tone of voice he was getting annoyed and just wanted his meal, something Grant was making it difficult for him to get.

Grant was getting annoyed himself; he then stood himself up and dusted the dirt off his night clothes. "First you come out here at stupid o'clock in the morning!" he yelled.

"Then you tell me you want to eat me" Grant added in anger as he walked towards the hollow, I think he might have a plan.

"Then, you go and destroy my very nice home" Grant raged.

"Finally you go and loose my precious Vera!" Grant yelled leaping himself into the air, fists closed, ready to strike.

"How foolish boy" the hollow laughed going in for his own attack.

Grant let out a yell for attack as he prepares to throw a punch while the hollow just wanted to grab the unarmed little boy, what the heck? That sounds so wrong right? The two of them were locked in one of those cheesy slow motion moments both of them going for the strike at the same time, the first one to land would win, or not win in this case. Grant managed to get his fist fully extended about to collided with the Hollow, blood starting spray out of the hollow as it yelped in pain, the masked cracked in more than once place and shattered. Since the mask was destroyed the hole body just started disappearing into the now morning light, the sun had come out in that time, he never got his full amount of sleep needed. Grant was still suspended in mid air with his fist fully out ready to make contact but the hollow was defeated.

"Oh I am good" Grant exclaimed as he fell back down to the ground, bending his knees on impact so not to damage himself.

Grant turned around and looked at the destroyed mess that was once his house, boy was this some amount of housework cleaning. He couldn't say anything; he was upset at all this work, not again! Grant raged into the morning's clean air before setting out to do his choirs grumbling and moaning as he did so.

* * *

A woman was sitting in a tree not so far from the cabin Grant lived in. She was small and slender with short brown hair and big brown eyes. Her small facial features made her eyes seem big anyway. She wore a sleeveless black robe with yellow sash around the waist. She was circled into a ball and playing with little blades on her fingers, which were dripping in hollow blood.

'That boy is generating alot of reiatsu' she thought watching Grant go about rebuilding the house.

'No wonder that hollow came all the way out here'

'With a kind of reiatsu like that he would be a great asset to the Gotei 13' she noted to herself.

'Perhaps even a captain?'


End file.
